Despir
by Pandora Nott
Summary: PWP! Harry, Draco, streap-tease e casa noturna, qual o resultado disso? / Fic para o Projeto Na Cama com o Pinhão do fórum 6v


**Título:** Despir-me

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Beta: **Mila B.

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Classificação: **M ( + )

**Gênero: **PWP , Romance

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.

**Observações: **Fanfic escrita para o projeto Na Cama com o Pinhão do fórum 6v. Como o gênero já diz, é uma PWP (tradução : plot? que plot? - em português, claro.) Sim, homens se pegam e fazem sexo. Não gosta? Não ligo xD quem gosta, boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Despir-me<strong>

****_Pandora Nott_

Um chapéu assim cobrindo parcialmente o rosto, meio jogado de lado, o olho esquerdo queimando em seu azul gélido e o sorriso sexy apenas no canto da boca, provocativo, predatório. Escuridão e de repente foco de luz. Foco na sua presa, um jogo de sedução praticamente ganho, mas que ainda nem havia começado. Ambiente à meia luz neon, mas a chama que o espectador – ou a presa - transmitia poderia iluminar o quarteirão. Uma melodia, ritmo perfeito para o clima, e o primeiro movimento é dado no acorde certo, o quadril completa um círculo exato. É desinibido e envolvente.

Draco era preciso em seus gestos: sabia bem o que estava fazendo, poderia considerar-se um profissional. Moveu-se um pouco para frente, uma perna depois a outra, e ajeitou a gola de sua camisa com as duas mãos como uma prova do que viria. A mão direita deslizou suavemente pela camisa, parando na barra lateral da calça, apertando a veste e fazendo o espectador arregalar os olhos.

Foi de certa forma uma distração, pois quando piscou novamente pôde ver que os primeiros botões tinham sido abertos. Estava surpreso, extasiado com a pouca pele branca, tão desejável e cobiçada, começando a ficar exposta. Teve um segundo de desagrado quando o loiro virou de costas, mas apenas por um breve segundo, pois o movimento que seu quadril e sua bunda faziam era hipnótico. Provavelmente seria algo divino se não fosse extremamente pecaminoso.

As mãos de seu dançarino percorriam o próprio corpo seguindo o ritmo da melodia que tocava, e tudo o que Harry, ou o espectador, ou a presa, queria era ser aquelas mãos; o que mais desejava era poder tocar naquele corpo que exalava falta de pudor. Mais alguns instantes e as mãos somem sem que o corpo pare de se mover. E o leve deslizar da camisa se inicia em conjunto ao som do saxofone em cadência, passando pelos ombros, parecendo desmanchar-se nos braços até finalmente estar nas mãos. Draco vira para Harry novamente, agora com todo o peito e abdômen exposto, joga-lhe a camisa com um sorriso maroto, tirando assim o outro do transe em que estava e fazendo-o retribuir o sorriso no mesmo tom.

O ritmo da música começava a aumentar, e era possível ler no olhar felino do dançarino que seria possível arrancar o coração de Potter agora. Abaixou-se até ficar de joelhos no palco e jogou longe o chapéu. Tocava no próprio corpo enquanto o quadril movia-se para cima, sem desviar o olhar daquele que o assistia, pois gostava da expressão que ele tinha, gostava de ter a atenção total dele. Com o ritmo agora no ápice, apoiou as mãos no chão, ficando de quatro, a cabeça abaixada; deu um giro e subiu como se tivesse o cabelo sendo puxado por trás no rompante forte que o trompete deu: o corpo inteiro arqueou e empinou e sua expressão era de prazer. Deitou no chão no palco e elevou mais uma vez o quadril, para que os olhos verdes não perdessem o momento em que ele abria o botão e o zíper da calça e começava a retirá-la, livrando-se finalmente daquele incômodo quando a música voltou a um ritmo mais lento.

Engatinhou até a borda do palco e desceu dele, com quem diz que a apresentação agora era interativa. Andou calmamente até Harry – que ardia em luxúria por presenciar aquilo tudo – apoiou o joelho no braço do sofá em que o outro estava e postou o corpo para frente. Segurando o apoio, colocou a outra perna entre as pernas do Harry, tocando levemente em seu membro que exigia atenção imediata. Tão perto que poderia tocá-lo, mas precisava ter permissão primeiro para poder fazer isso. O loiro passou o rosto pelo pescoço do moreno, e era possível sentir suas respirações tensas e apenas isso já causava um calafrio na espinha. Aquilo poderia ser considerado arte.

Apoiou as mãos finas nos braços de Harry enquanto retirava as pernas de onde estavam e distanciou-se um pouco para desagrado do outro, mas apenas para poder-se virar, sentar em seu colo e rebolar provocativamente, aquele era o sinal. Harry fez o que desejava desde o início: espalmou as mãos na pele fria e levemente molhada de suor de seu dançarino que arqueava as costas com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, fazendo assim mais pressão no colo do moreno.

Deslizava as mãos por todo o dorso, em seguida pelo seu peito, em suas pernas e finalmente no membro (protegido pelo fino tecido) do loiro que estava tão rígido quanto o seu. Draco dava pequenos gemidos com essa carícia, o que enlouquecia mais o moreno, decidido de que não poderia mais esperar. Tomado por um impulso muito forte que não fazia ideia de onde viera, Harry levantou da poltrona e pegou Draco no colo, levando-o até o palco em que anteriormente o loiro dançava.

Sentou-o no chão do mesmo e tomou seus lábios de forma bruta e forte, em um beijo cheio de volúpia. Nada ali era delicado, poderia até dizer gentil, mas gentil de um jeito masculino, desejo ardente de um homem para outro, sem muitos cuidados, sem muito zelo. Homens são muito visuais, e Draco já estimulara Harry visualmente até que o moreno quase explodisse; agora com os toques, era tudo tesão, sem que qualquer pensamento coerente pudesse existir. Aquela sala privada de strip-tease da Casa Noturna não era apropriada para o que estava acontecendo, mas sem dúvidas eles não foram os primeiros a fazer sexo ali e muito menos seriam os últimos.

Harry rapidamente ficou sem as roupas e também livrou Malfoy daquela única peça que ainda lhe restava. Gostava de manter a boca ocupada, pois o gosto de Draco era viciante, enlouquecedor como tudo no loiro e, principalmente, delicioso. Seu desejo pelo outro era tão forte que chegava a sentir leve raiva, e seu instinto mais animal era quem falava. Carne pela carne, e toques em seus membros que pulsavam. Boca, saliva, dentes. Mordidas, em todas as partes; chupões, muitos, roxos em todos os cantos. Provocações e gemidos, altos, mais altos. Os olhos tomados pelo desejo e sons incompreensíveis emitidos.

As coisas estavam caminhando rápido demais, mas quando Draco pensou em protestar já estava deitado no chão e sentia a boca quente e úmida de Harry em todo o seu membro, sugando-o e estimulando-o com força e pressa, fazendo-o gemer longamente com o toque forte e preciso que recebia, e sabia que Harry fazia aquilo para que ele também tivesse toda a pressa que o moreno tinha. Estava funcionando. Perdido pelo prazer, apenas abriu os olhos quando sentiu que não estava mais sendo estimulado, mas os fechou rapidamente ao sentir uma mordida em sua virilha, que foi dada um pouco mais forte do que o necessário. Como desculpa, Harry lambia o local que havia mordido, dando também leves chupões; de todo certo, aquela região ficaria marcada por alguns dias, mas o prazer incalculável que sentia valeria à pena.

Harry segurou o quadril de Draco, erguendo-o novamente, o que lhe permitiu descer mais a boca e lubrificá-lo de forma improvisada com a própria saliva, e o mais difícil para Draco era manter as forças nas pernas enquanto recebia carícia tão ousada. Nenhum dos dois aguentava mais e precisavam do principal de forma urgente.

Harry poderia ter falado, mas achou mais prático apenas virar o loiro, que entendeu rapidamente o que o amante desejava, e ele sabia que a imagem dele de quatro enquanto dançava jamais sairia da cabeça do outro. A penetração foi rápida, em apenas um movimento, mas, antes que Draco pudesse sentir dor, tinha seu cabelo puxado e o membro estimulado, o que tornava impossível não relaxar rapidamente e voltar a rebolar como antes – sentia-se por completo preenchido e, de todos os prazeres do mundo, aquele sem dúvida era o melhor.

Se a música ainda tocava ou não, nenhum dos dois sabia ou se importava, pois dentro da cabeça deles com certeza algo era tocado e dava o ritmo ao ato que crescia conforme ordenava o desejo. Movimentos mais fortes, no ponto certo, não se sabia mais qual gemido era de quem , pois estavam em conexão e misturados, onde começava um terminava o outro e vice versa. Uma rápida mudança de posição, e Harry agora também estava em cima do palco, tinha as pernas de Draco apoiadas em seus ombros e voltavam ao ritmo acelerado sem pensar em esperar, quando conseguiam, abriam os olhos e observavam um ao outro de forma tão profunda e entregue que tudo apenas melhorava, se é que isso era possível. Mais algumas estocadas e Harry chegou ao seu ápice, em um gozo longo como se alguém tentasse lhe arrancar a alma, e Draco não ficou muito atrás, como se o ápice de Harry fizesse o dele acontecer também. Se os dois acabaram realmente de perder as almas, saberiam perfeitamente onde as encontrar e, sinceramente, preferiam que elas continuassem perdidas.

Arfavam, os corações batiam tão forte e alto que tinham a impressão de que poderiam ficar surdos. Cada um agora se concentrava em tentar controlar a respiração, mas era uma tarefa difícil. Os dois corpos estavam molhados de suor, um suor misturado à saliva, com gosto de Harry e Draco, salgado, completamente sexual. Harry deitara ao lado de Draco e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, já Draco sorria por inteira satisfação e, após alguns minutos, com as respirações mais controladas, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Foi assim que você imaginou?" O loiro olhava para o teto, não porque tivesse algo de interessante lá, mas mover a cabeça era um pouco cansativo agora.

"De forma alguma, foi muito melhor." Foi a resposta do moreno ao pegar a mão do loiro e colocá-la em cima do seu peito, do lado esquerdo. "Consegue sentir? Ele parece incapacitado de voltar ao normal e é culpa sua." Um pequeno riso, de ambos.

"Gosto dele assim. Fetiche realizado então, Harry?" Agora os dois se olhavam com cumplicidade e com a pouca força que tinham, trocavam leves beijos.

"Realizado? Muito mais do que isso, amor. Eu queria apenas um strip-tease seu e recebi o pacote completo!"

"Lógico, eu sou um Malfoy. Que graça teria se fosse mais ou menos? Admita que alugar essa sala nessa casa foi genial, eu sei que foi."

"Se eu admitir, seu ego vai inflamar mais ainda. Mas, foi. Você sabe que foi."

Os dois vestiam-se calmamente, trocando carinho um com o outro, sem toda aquela tensão sexual de antes. Apenas o amor que sentiam.

"Harry..."

"Sim?"

"Eu não vou sentar por uma semana. Você me paga!"

"Pago? E como eu pago?" Harry abriu um sorriso cafajeste. Como Draco poderia se zangar com alguém tão sexy? Com todo o amor que sentiam era impossível que o fogo ficasse calmo por muito tempo. Ele era facilmente alimentado e, quando crescia, dificilmente se apagava.

"Ah, daremos um jeito e eu cobrarei juros." O tom sensual voltando junto ao leve desejo que ambos sentiam um pelo o outro.

"Adoro juros." Harry puxou Draco para um longo beijo, quente, sexy e provocativo, do jeito que só os beijos deles sabiam ser.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:<strong> A beta encontra-se no hospital devido a uma forte hemorragia nasal causada pela lemon absolutamente sexy e deliciosa dessa fanfic e não se encontra em condições de vos falar. Mas ela deixou uma rápida nota antes de ser internada: PANDA, COMO ASSIM, VAI ESCREVER MAIS DISSO, MULHER! Ò.ó E quero ver todo mundo deixando review! :D Vai dizer que vocês não sangraram o nariz por aí também? HAHAHA! xD

**NA: **Quando eu digo que a Mila é a melhor xD é pq ela é! Então, eu tava super com vergonha de aparecer por aqui por causa dos atrasos nas longs, mas a Mila insistiu e disse que ninguém ia me bater pq ela não deixaria ^^" então ta ai a fic pro projeto mais sem vergonha do 6v, se tudo der certo faço outra, mas não prometo nada e ah! Deixem Review se quiserem D: eu não mereço, mas deixem mesmo assim *olhos chorosos de Panda* Beijos meus lindos e até a próxima =D


End file.
